bossmonsterfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss Monster 2 Kickstarter
The Boss Monster 2 Kickstarter campaign started on April 13th, 2015 and will run until April 27th, 2015. This is the shortest running kickstarter ran by Brotherwise Games. The campaign will allow The Brothers to mass produce Boss Monster 2, the 160-card expansion that will come out later in 2015. Kickstarter info The kickstarter campaign can be found here: Boss Monster: The Next Level The goal for Boss Monster 2 is $25,000, which it blew past in less than a day. Just like previous Kickstarter campaigns, it will include promotional product for backers, such as a carrying case and extra cards. Kickstarter Details Boss Monster is coming back to the tabletop, and this time we're taking it to The Next Level! Boss Monster 2: The Next Level is a full-sized, 160 card set that returns you to the world of Arcadia where the bad are good and the good are dinner. Just like the original Boss Monster, you'll take the role of the boss at the end of a retro-style video game dungeon, competing against other bosses to build a dungeon that will lure in questing heroes and destroy them. You can play Boss Monster 2 on its own, or combine the set with the original Boss Monster cards for a truly epic experience! The original Boss Monster was a Kickstarter hit, before going on to become a bestseller in hobby and game stores worldwide. The retail pre-orders for Boss Monster 2 are already rolling in, but this Kickstarter gives the community that made Boss Monster happen a chance to get in on the action early, and get some special extras before anyone else. What's New? Boss Monster 2 is an all-new set with more Bosses, more card variety, and more ways to crush puny Heroes! Here are just a few of the things that make it our favorite Boss Monster experience yet: * Dark Heroes -- the Hitman, Barbarian, Witch, and Vampire -- can be "paid" to deal more damage to an opponent. * Hybrid Heroes -- the Swordmage, Druid, Archer and Necromancer -- are drawn to two treasure types and feature powerful abilities. * Epic Spells -- like Lightning Bolt! and It's On! -- give you the option to unlock more powerful effects if you meet a prerequisite. * More cross-table effects, like "cycling" Rooms let you discard cards to affect an opponent's dungeon. * More access to Spells, through Cleric Rooms as well as Mage Rooms. ...and more! Boss Monster 2 features more overall variety and fewer duplicate cards, to keep the game fresh after dozens of plays. If you're an experienced dungeon-builder, Boss Monster gives you all-new tools and more ways to interact with your opponents. But if this is your first time playing Boss Monster, it retains the accessibility and ease of play that made the original a hit. Rewards THE GAME: For $25 you get the full retail copy of Boss Monster: The Next Level, featuring 160 cards (with 12 all new bosses!) and hours of fun for 2-4 players. Boss Monster is a standalone expansion, which means you can play it on its own, shuffle the Room and Spell cards together with your original set, or mix and match to create your ideal Boss Monster experience! The game includes everything you see here, printed by Cartamundi USA. If you live in the United States, shipping is included in the price! International shipping is $8 extra to Canada and $15 extra for the rest of the world. THE LIMITED EDITION: Pledge $32 and you get the Limited Edition version of the game. You'll get everything in the base game plus a box sleeve with art by game industry artist Darren Calvert. You'll also get holofoil cards of the 12 bosses. We are only doing one printing of these extras! Any Limited Edition versions that aren't bought up here will be made available later this year to your friendly local game store, but we can't promise how many will be left. If you live in the U.S., shipping is included in the price. International shipping is $8 extra to Canada and $15 extra for the rest of the world. THE COLLECTOR BOX: At $55 you'll get everything available in the Limited Edition pledge level plus our new Collector Box, a deluxe carrying case that's big enough to hold over 400 sleeved cards! The Collector Box is styled like a retro lunchbox, with durable corrugate construction by Legion Supplies. It also comes with the Portable Pack, a set of 5 all-new cards that take Boss Monster into the world of retro portable gaming! Portable cards can be "moved" every turn, giving your dungeon unprecedented flexibility. While Boss Monster 2 and the Limited Edition version will ship in May; the rest of the rewards from this level won't ship until later in the year. Free shipping in the U.S. International shipping is $16 extra to Canada and $30 extra for the rest of the world. Stretch Goals